Conociéndonos en un Crucero
by Mitsuki17
Summary: Ella saludo, él respondió con un simple "Hola". Ella sonrió levemente, el se sintio feliz por mucho tiempo despues de su divorcio y nunca pensó que ella le podría cambiar la vida.. Es una mal Summary lo se, pero soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste, léanlo delen una oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Buenos chicos aquí les dejo el primer Capítulo de esta historia ya que van hacer dos Two-Shot, espero que te guste.

Narración: Normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**Nota: Si quieren modificar y publicar la historia primero me lo consultan...**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Desde la cubierta superior del crucero Ramses 1, Sasuke observaba la afluencia majestuosa del río Nilo rumbo al Mediterráneo, su mente desplegaba un estado de felicidad, cumplía su sueño infantil de visitar los monumentos faraónicos y es que a Sasuke Uchiha siempre tuvo una admiración sobre los monumentos faraónicos desde que tenía 7 años. Sasuke realizaba el viaje acompañado del egoísmo, quería atesorar en vívidos recuerdos cada impresión de sus sentidos, robando del entorno las imágenes de la realidad. Absorto en la contemplación no se percató que junto a él se detuvo una mujer.

La muchacha saludo, él respondió con un simple _Hola_. Ella sonrió levemente. Apoyó sus manos en la baranda, y comenzó a disfrutar del paisaje perforado por la proa del barco, las riveras de fuertes tonos verdes pasaban a ambos lados, separando la feracidad de la tierra egipcia, de arenas estériles que se extendían desierto adentro.

Extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, hizo un gesto invitando a la joven, que con suave ademan declino el ofrecimiento, a su vez sacó cigarrillos de otra marca, lo invito imitando el gesto que él había hecho. Sonrieron.

Él accionó el encendedor y le ofreció fuego, después prendió su propio cigarro.

- Gracias- Dijo ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sasuke Uchiha, y ¿Usted es?- Con ademan de su mano armada por el cigarrillo la animó a decir el de ella.

- Sakura Haruno, un gusto en conocerlo Sr. Uchiha- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío Srta. Haruno- Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke no se sentía incomodo con la presencia de Sakura, más bien la estaba comenzando a disfrutar, mientras Sakura botaba el humo por su boca, Sasuke la escaneo de pies a cabeza, una chica de ojos color esmeralda que conminaban a la perfección con su cabello color rosa que le llegaba hasta su fina cintura, algo inusual ese color de cabello según él, y con su piel nívea y un cuerpo que para él, era perfecto y le provocaba explorar por completo.

-¿Esta con su familia, esposo, hijos?- Dijo él.

-No, soy divorciada, sin hijos, mi hermana me acompaña, y tutéame, me siento vieja si me hablan de Ud.- Dijo sonriéndole- ¿Y tú?

-"_Hmp esta chica es muy diferente que a otras chicas que he conocido"-_ Dice para si mismo- Todo igual a ti, menos la hermana- Le responde- Espera un momento.

-OK- responde Sakura algo curiosa por lo que iba hacer-

Sasuke arrastró dos sillas plegables invitándola a sentarse, Sakura con gusto se sentó a su lado, mientras el débil sol de Diciembre luchaba por neutralizar la frialdad de la noche desértica, por unos segundos se observaron con discreción. Sakura le hizo un análisis físico, somero y placentero. Sus rostros se vistieron de sonrisas casi cómplices, satisfechos de conocerse.

- ¿Primera vez aquí?- Le pregunto Sasuke.

- Si, y ultima- Respondió Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo, el país ofrece un hermoso pasado, pero ver el legado histórico con una vez basta, ¿Por casualidad eres maestra de historia?- Le pregunto algo curioso.

- Acertaste el 50%, soy profesora, pero de biología en Atenas- Y añadió- ¿Quizá eres conductor de autobús, o constructor de carreteras?

-¡Por Dios!- Exclamó Sasuke mientras reía de la ocurrencia de Sakura, la cual ella también reía- Casi adivinas, soy geólogo, trabajo para minas de cobre. Mis investigaciones son básicas para perforar los túneles, por donde circulan los carros que transportan a los mineros y extraen el mineral, o sea, una especie de carretera para mini autobuses.

Los dos rieron.

- Tú y yo combinados haríamos un perfecto egiptólogo, estudias suelos y piedras, y yo la vida- Dijo ella riendo.

- Tú y yo combinados podemos hacer maravillas y le damos vacaciones al egiptólogo-  
Sakura tapo su boca con la mano, evitando una carcajada ante el tono picaresco y marcada intención de Sasuke.

- ¡Eres terrible!, contigo hay que andar con cuidado- Dijo Sakura.

- Intento comportarme a la altura de alguien con elevado sentido del humor y chispeante inteligencia- Dice Sasuke mientras los dos seguían riendo.

Sasuke por mucho tiempo se sintió feliz y tranquilo por la compañía de Sakura. La conversación continuó hasta que el sol los obligó a buscar refugio bajo el alero del bar, en el centro de la cubierta. Sasuke la invitó a una cerveza, debían aprovechar que en el barco las bebidas alcohólicas están autorizadas para ser vendidas a los extranjeros. Cerca de la 1 pm, abandonaron la cubierta y bajaron al piso del comedor. Allí Sakura se encontró con su hermana.

- Sasuke ella es mi hermana Hakumi- Le dijo.

- Un placer conocerla- Dijo agarrando su mano derecha y depositando un pequeño beso en la misma- Con su belleza entiendo a Paris- Dijo halagándola.

- Gracias, pero no soy la Elena de Troya- Dice Hakumi graciosa.

Todos sonrieron. Hakumi tenía los mismos ojos que Sakura y su cabello era diferente, de color castaño claro, y era un poco más alta que Sakura.

- Sentémonos, tengo un apetito que veo visiones, hasta veo a Tutankamón modelando en tanga.

- Que exagerada eres Sakura- Criticó Hakumi.

Sasuke solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de Sakura.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy tranquilo, como si se conocieran de días anteriores. Sasuke para celebrar la naciente amistad pidió una botella de vino tinto, un tempranillo español, adecuado para exaltar el apetito.

- Supuse una desgracia como esta, la carta de vinos es muy corta. En la noche, a la hora del baile, descorcharé un Gavernet Sauvignon (**Nota: es un vino francés**), de reserva especial, espero compartirlo con ustedes- Dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

- Gratificante invitación- Dice Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa- Lo probaremos- Aceptó ella.

- Si, y también la intención a compartir el salón de baile- Respondió Hakumi sonriendo.

- Garantizo la calidad del vino, pero el baile…- Dice algo inseguro Sasuke.

- Tranquilo nadie nos conoce- Dijo Sakura- Cualquier brinco raro pasará por una modalidad de danza extranjera o algo así- Dice mientras todos reían.

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aqui el primer capi,

espero que les guste... Reviews? Pliis


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Buenos chicas, chicos, aquí está el Segundo Capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.

**N/A: **Muchas Gracias a **_Ladryrose23, a Pipey, a cherry627 y a mussa-luna_** por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho, me encanto que les haya gustado esta historia que es algo diferente, y una cosa, en esta historia no quise hacer a un Sasuke amargado ni frío, ya que en la mayoría de las historias él siempre es así y decidí hacerlo diferente, como lo dijo **_cherri627_** "más abierto y bromista" bueno sin más aquí les dejo el capi, por cierto tengo la ligera sensación que voy alarga más la historia y si quieren aportar algo para esta loca historia, bienvenido sea jajaj xD.

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

**Y una cosa, soy mala para dar detalles de ropa y esas cosas :'(**

**Nota Importante: **Si quieren utilizar mi historia y editarla, consúltenme primero, Cero Plagio...

Narración: Normal

**_Pensamientos de los personajes_**

* * *

Capitulo 2

.

_El almuerzo transcurrió muy tranquilo, como si se conocieran de días anteriores. Sasuke para celebrar la naciente amistad pidió una botella de vino tinto, un tempranillo español, adecuado para exaltar el apetito._

_— Supuse una desgracia como esta, la carta de vinos es muy corta. En la noche, a la hora del baile, descorcharé un Gavernet Sauvignon (**Nota: es un vino francés**), de reserva especial, espero compartirlo con ustedes— Dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Sakura._

_— Gratificante invitación— Dice Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa— Lo probaremos— Aceptó ella._

_— Si, y también la intención a compartir el salón de baile— Respondió Hakumi sonriendo._

_— Garantizo la calidad del vino, pero el baile…— Dice algo inseguro Sasuke._

_— Tranquilo nadie nos conoce__—_ Dijo Sakura— Cualquier brinco raro pasará por una modalidad de danza extranjera o algo así_—_ Dice mientras todos reían.

* * *

A las 9 pm comenzó la noche del baile, el tema de dicho baile era griego.

Sasuke espera a Sakura y a Hakumi en la parte de las bebidas, a los diez minutos entra Sakura al salón, Sasuke al verla queda impresionado, Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco largo, dejando el brazo izquierdo al descubierto al igual que su espalda, su maquillaje era simple, su cabello recogido estilo griego un peinado sencillo pero a la vez hermoso, simplemente hermosa pensó Sasuke.

— Hola Sasuke— Dijo ella sonriendo algo sonrojada.

— Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?— Le sonrió.

— Bi-en ¿Y tú?— Le respondió nerviosa.

— Muy bien, ¿Sabes una cosa?— Sakura lo mira— Me siento como Marcos Antonio cuando vio a Cleopatra— Le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente— Te ves realmente hermosa.

Sasuke, como la mayoría de los hombre, llevaba un smoking clásico, o sea, negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata del mismo color del smoking, con su cabello revuelto que lo hacía verse muy sexy y una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier mujer.

— Exageras, eres muy adulador, además tu también te ves muy guapo— Le dice Sakura haciendo notar más su sonrojo— Seguro que cuando venga Hakumi podrás decirle lo mismo— Dijo algo celosa.

— Hakumi es bella, pero tú me causaste una impresión distinta desde que te vi en la cubierta— Sakura quedo impresionada por lo que acababa de decir Sasuke haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más.

— Gracias, admito que tus piropos son los más hermosos que me han dicho, pero por favor no continúes, el rubor me ahoga— Le dice muy apenada.

— Entonces disfrutemos la ironía, que una mujer tan hermosa como tú, baile con un tipo como yo con música extraña en un barco árabe— Decía mientras le ofrecía su mano para que bailaran juntos.

— Sera un placer— Dice aceptando la invitación a bailar.

— Por cierto Sakura— Ella lo mira— ¿Dónde está Hakumi?

— Pues me dijo que me adelantara, ya que tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir para acá.

— Ok— Le sonríe.

Después de tres piezas musicales vino un intervalo, Sakura y Sasuke decidieron sentarte a descansar un rato.

— Pensé que no sabias bailar— Le dice Sakura mientras ríe un poco y Sasuke la mira algo abrumado— O sea, ba-ilas mu-uy bien— Dice algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

— Hmp, soy un hombre que sabe hacer cualquier tipo de cosas, las aprendo rápido y las hago muy bien— Sonríe arrogantemente y en sus ojos demostraban lujuria, algo que Sakura pudo notar y disimular muy bien.

— Que ego— Dice Sakura con una gotita en la frente, estilo anime.

— Lo sé— Dice sonriendo mucho más.

De repente aparece Hakumi algo agitada ya que venía corriendo como una loca y tropezando con muchas personas, las cuales la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

— Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?— Saludo respirando agitadamente— Por fin los encontré.

Hakumi llevaba un vestido gris largo, tipo top, el cual tenía un cinturón plateado con diamantes incrustado debajo de sus senos, que por cierto, eran algo grandes, su cabello ondulado con un broche plateado adornándolo y un maquillaje muy leve, se veía muy hermosa al igual que Sakura.

— Hola Hakumi, es que estábamos bailando— Le sonríe— Por cierto te ves hermosa— Sasuke se levanta de su asiento y le da un beso en la mano derecha.

— Ok, y gracias Sasuke, tú te ves muy guapo— Sasuke le guiña el ojo y Hakumi agrando más su sonrisa al notar a una Sakura un poco enfadada— Sakura…— La llama y esta la mira interrogante— ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo molesta— La miraba con picardía.

— ¡Si estoy bien!— La mira de reojo y nota algo sospecho en Hakumi— ¿Que te traes?— Dice mirándola sospechosamente.

— Jajaja me descubriste— Le dijo riendo— Miren lo que traje— Mostrando el objeto que tenía en su mano izquierda.

Sasuke se queda impresionado al ver el objeto—_ ¿Pero cómo?— _Piensa.

— Pero…— Pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

— Hakumi ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Le pregunto curiosa.

— De mi habitación— Le dijo Sasuke algo incrédulo, aun no podía creer que lo saco de su habitación.

— ¿DE TÚ QUÉ?— Sakura miraba a Hakumi con cierta rabia, uno por a ver entrado a la habitación de Sasuke, que ni siquiera ella sabia donde estaba, y dos por sacar eso como si nada.

— Si, lo saque de la habitación de Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tenía unas cositas que hacer antes de venir para acá?— Pregunta a lo que Sakura asintió— Pues fui a su habitación ya que sabía que a Sasuke se le iba a olvidar y decidí ir para traerlo y disfrutarlo.

— ¿¡Y cómo demonios sabes en donde se encuentra la habitación de Sasuke!?— Le dice muy molesta y con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda.

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo— Dijo Sasuke curioso.

— La recepcionista me lo dijo— Dijo sonriendo nerviosa— Hermanita no te pongas así, solo entre a su habitación, lo busque, lo encontré y listo, además vamos a probar este vino francés que dijo Sasuke en el almuerzo, me muero por probarlo— Decía mientras intentaba abrir el corcho de dicho vino.

— ¡HAKUMI NOOOO!— Grito Sasuke pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hakumi solo quedo helada viendo como el corcho iba volando a dirección hacia Sakura, el cual le pego en todo la frente y cayó al suelo.

— Hermanita de mi vida, mi sol, mi cielo, ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto Hakumi muy pero muy nerviosa.

— ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?— Dice Sasuke preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a colocarse de pie.

Sakura por su lado, mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin decir ni una palabra, Sasuke estaba preocupado, pero Hakumi estaba que se moría del miedo.

— Sakura…

—He-ermanita…

— ¡TE MATARE MALDITA!— Grita Sakura a todo pulmón, a lo que las personas que se encontraban allí, miraban la escena como si Sakura fuera una loca mental.

...

..

.

* * *

Disculpe si me demore en subir la conti y ser tan corto el capítulo, es que estoy algo atareada con los estudios, el próximo lo haré más largito, espero...

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, creo que en el siguiente va a ver algo de acción Muajajaja, pobre Hakumi morirá en manos de su querida hermana, bueno sin más que decir me despido...

**Reviews?**

**"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración: Normal

**_Pensamientos de los personajes_**

Buenos chica-chicos, aquí está el Tercer Capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

**Nota Importante: **Si quieren utilizar mi historia y editarla, consúltenme primero...

* * *

Capítulo 3

..

.

_Sakura por su lado, mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin decir ni una palabra, Sasuke estaba preocupado, pero Hakumi estaba que moría del miedo._

_—__Sakura…_

_—__He-ermanita…_

_—__ ¡TE MATARE MALDITA!__ —__ Grita Sakura a todo pulmón, a lo que las personas que se encontraban allí, miraban la escena como si Sakura fuera una loca mental._

* * *

Hakumi se encontraba detrás de Sasuke para que según ella, "la protegiera", ella sabía que no iba a salir viva de allí.

—He-ermanita fue un accidente— Decía al borde del colapso.

— ¿! UN ACCIDENTE ¡? —Grita— ¿Sabes? Te matare lenta y dolorosamente Hakumi Haruno— Una sonrisa malevola apareció en su rostro mientras se tronaba los nudillos y hasta el cuello.

—Sakura deberías calmarte, fue un simple accidente— Dice Sasuke tranquilo.

—Si he-ermanita fue u-un simple accidente, n-no pensé qu-ee el corcho iba a sa-alir vo-olando y me-enos qu-ee te golpe-earia—Dijo nerviosa.

— ¡Nada de excusas! Hakumi vete despidiendo de este mundo porque no sales viva de esta— Mientras una sonrisa tétrica aparecía en sus labios.

—He-ermanita pe-erdoname.

—Sakura deberías matarla después, mira a tu alrededor, todo el mundo nos mira como si acabáramos de salir de un manicomio— Dijo Sasuke masajeándose la cien por la escena que estaban haciendo las hermanas Haruno.

—Si Sakura, deberías de hacerle caso a Sasuke, mira como nos ven—Sonríe nerviosa y mirando a su alrededor.

Sakura al notar que la gente miraba la escena como si estuvieran locos, se pone roja por la escena tan vergonzosa que estaban haciendo, así que decidió sentarse y calmarse un poco.

—Hakumi me las pagaras cuando lleguemos a la habitación— La fulmina con la mirada.

—Ok hermanita, como tú quieras- Le dijo un poco más calmada— Gracias por salvarme la vida Sasuke— Dijo susurrándole.

—De nada— Le guiña el ojo— Bueno, ¿Qué tal si probamos este vino y disfrutamos de nuestra última noche en este crucero? — Dice para calmar un poco el ambiente.

— ¡Te apoyo, a probar ese vino! — Dijo Hakumi alegre.

—Como quieran— Responde Sakura aun molesta y masajeándose la frente por el golpe del corcho.

—Hmp, vamos a ver ese golpe — Dice mientras se acerca a Sakura.

Al estar frente a frente, Sasuke toma su mano para quitarla y ver el golpe, pero al tocarla sintió una descarga eléctrica, cosa que nunca le había sucedido. Sasuke ignora eso y se concentra en el golpe. Por un lado Sakura se sonroja por la cercanía de Sasuke, al estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa y Hakumi mira la escena detalladamente.

—No es nada, ya vuelvo te traeré algo para ese golpe— Dice alejándose.

Sasuke al irse Hakumi se acerca a Sakura la cual la mira con molestia.

—Tranquila mujer, pero necesito que hablemos— Dijo seria y Sakura al notarlo dejo a un lado la ira que tenia contra Hakumi.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo seria.

—Hermanita no es por nada pero Sasuke es perfecto para ti.

— ¿Ah?—Sakura se sorprende— ¿Escuche lo que creo que escuche?—Dice dudosa.

—Sakura no te hagas la loca, escuchaste perfectamente lo que te dije.

—Jajaja, Hakumi definitivamente estás loca jajaja— Dijo riéndose por las ocurrencias de su hermana.

—Sakura es enserio—Le dice seria lo que causo que Sakura dejara de reír—Vamos hermana Sasuke es el hombre perfecto para ti— Dice sonríenosle tiernamente.

—No lo sé Hakumi, tengo miedo de que me vuelvan hacer lo mismo y salir lastimada— Dijo cabizbajo.

—Hermana tienes que darte otra oportunidad, Sakura mírame— Esta la mira— Lo que te hizo el bastardo de Sasori no tiene nombre, date un chance con Sasuke, he notado como te mira y de cómo se preocupa por ti, se le nota que está muy interesado en ti— Le sonríe para darle ánimos.

—Hakumi que pasaría si lo único que quiere Sasuke es una loca noche de sexo salvaje conmigo y que al otro día ni siquiera me dirija la palabra— Al decir esto, una tristeza invadió su corazón.

— ¿Te enamoraste de él no es así?

Sakura la mira sorprendida, lo que acababa de decir Hakumi la tomo por sorpresa— N-no estoy segura, apenas lo conocí esta mañana en la cubierta.

— ¿Sabes cómo se le llama eso? — Sakura la mira— Amor a primera vista…

—Hakumi por favor no me hagas reír, no creo en esas cosas— Dice algo irritada.

—Sakura ya verás que Sasuke está muy interesado en ti, y te aseguro que él no solo quiere tener sexo salvaje como tú dices, él quiere algo más que eso, hasta apostaría mi vida entera a que Sasuke va hacer el padre de mis futuros sobrinos—Dice mientras su cara mira hacia el horizonte e imagina a Sakura y a Sasuke con sus hermosos y adorables sobrinos.

—Hakumi tu definitivamente estás loca— Sakura le sonríe con cariño.

—Loca, pero así me amas— Dijo sonriéndole.

—No creas que se me ha olvidado lo del corcho mi querida hermana— Dice sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

_—**Estoy más que muerta**_— Piensa Hakumi mientras un aura deprimente aparecía a su alrededor

Sasuke llega y mira a Hakumi extrañado.

— ¿Sakura qué le pasa a tu hermana?— Pregunta mirando a Hakumi con un poco de pena.

—Nada solamente le recordé unas cositas— Lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tus eres la hermana mayor.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Dijo — Soy más madura que ella ¿No crees?— Dice con cierto orgullo.

—Hmp—Sasuke la mira por el rabillo del ojo— _**Sakura me estas comenzando a interesar más de lo debido**_— Sonríe amargamente, nunca se llego a imaginar que Sakura le podría causar un cierto sentimiento, que él mismo juro no sentir jamás después de su divorcio.

Sakura mira a Sasuke y nota que trae algo en la mano.

— ¿Sasuke qué es eso? — Le pregunta curiosa.

—Ahh ¿Esto?— Le muestra el objeto para que Sakura lo viera mejor a lo que ella asiente— Es para tu golpe— Dice colocándose delante de ella y colocándole la bolsa de hielo envuelta en un paño en la frente.

—Gracias— Respondió sonrojada.

—No hay de qué— Le dijo y Sakura le sonríe aun sonrojada.

Sasuke queda hipnotizado, Sakura realmente era hermosa. Todo de ella le encantaba, su carácter, sus ojos, su cabello, sus sonrojos y sus labios, esos labios que se veían muy apetitosos y con ganas de devorarlos por completo. Sakura mira hacia un lado para que no notara su sonrojo, pero siente la mano de Sasuke agarrar su mentón, lo cual le hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sakura se sorprende por la acción de Sasuke. Él se iba acercando más y más con sus ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente sus labios, los cuales pedían a gritos ser besados. Sakura cerró los ojos inevitablemente esperando aquel beso, estaban a solo centímetros, pero...

— ¡CHICOS¡

Sakura y Sasuke se separaron inmediatamente por el grito, pero con un notable sonrojo sus mejillas. La separación hizo que la bolsita de hielo cayera al piso, Sasuke la recogió y se la volvió a colocar a Sakura en la frente.

— ¿Qué quieres Hakumi? — Pregunta una Sakura sonrojada y a la vez irritada.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? — Ignora olímpicamente a Sakura y los mira con picardía.

—Hmp— "Dijo" Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura se separa de Sasuke y agarra la bolsa de hielo con su mano y la sostiene en su frente. Sakura se coloca delante de Hakumi y esta la mira nerviosa.

—**Otra vez no**— Suspira Sasuke mientras un gotita aparecía en su cien.

— ¿! QUE ES LO QUIERES HAKUMI ¡?— Le grita por a verla ignorado.

—Pues yo este… Les iba a decir que hay un vino esperando por nosotros— Sonríe nerviosa.

Ese comentario hizo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke cayeran al estilo anime.

— ¿Eso era todo? —Le pregunta molesta y con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda.

—S-si hermanita, además no te coloques así, tendrán más tiempo para darse besitos y esas cosas— Dice, pero se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

— ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!— Sakura deja la bolsita de hielo arriba de la mesa y va hacia Hakumi.

— ¡Sasuke AYUDAME! — Dijo alejándose más y más de Sakura.

Sakura mira a Sasuke y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Lo siento Hakumi pero creo que no podre ayudarte esta vez— Le sonríe— Que carácter— Dice para sí mismo mirando a Sakura.

Diez minutos después…

Se encontraba una Sakura feliz y satisfecha, una Hakumi toda golpeada, maltratada y con la bolsita de hielo en su cabeza y un Sasuke mirándola con lastima.

—Se siente tan bien la venganza— Dice Sakura probando el vino y feliz— Por cierto Sasuke, es un buen vino. Está delicioso— Le sonríe.

—Sakura la venganza no es buena, y gracias , me encanto saber que te gusto el vino— Dijo y mira a Hakumi— ¿Te sientes bien Hakumi?

—Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Sasuke— Le responde con una sonrisa un poco forzada pero sincera.

—Sakura creo que enserio te pasaste — Le susurra y nota que esta se molesta un poco.

—Hmp, tarde o temprano me las tenía que pagar— Dice mirando a Hakumi de arriba abajo.

Hakumi siente que es observada y un escalofrió pasa por su espina dorsaly ve que Sakura la mira de mala gana_ **— ¿Por qué a mí?**— _Piensa la pobre Hakumi mientras dos cascadas caían sobre sus ojos.

Después de un rato acabaron con el vino, Hakumi se paso de tragos y termino de decir cualquier estupidez a lo que Sakura y Sasuke solo reían. Al rato se acerca un chico alto, y guapo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— Responde Hakumi— Un gusto en conocerlo— Le sonríe— Ellos son Sakura y Sasuke.

—Hola.

—Hmp— Sasuke mira al tipo fulminándolo con la mirada, no quería que nadie se le acercara a Sakura.

—Es un placer conocerlos me llamo Kiba— Dice inclinándose y un poco nervioso por la mirada de Sasuke— Srta. Hakumi ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

—Claro, no hay problema— Dijo aceptando gustosamente.

Sasuke se relajo un poco, ya que no fue Sakura a quien invito a bailar, y por una parte le agradeció a Kiba por solicitar a Hakumi que lo acompañase a bailar. Así no tendría que dividirse para bailar con las hermanas Haruno.

Sasuke prefería agudizar su ingenio en Sakura y la invito a bailar, esta acepto sin pensando dos veces. Al bailar, Sasuke decidió reducir el espacio entre ambos en cada pieza, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara más y más.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Le susurra al oído con su voz ronca.

— ¿A-a donde? —Le responde sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Me gustaría estar a solas contigo— Le dice con una sonrisa es sus labios.

—D-de acuerdo— Dijo muy sonrojada.

Sasuke le agarra la mano y se alejan del baile. Sakura se queda en blanco, para ella lo que le dijo su hermana era cierto, se enamoro perdidamente de Sasuke.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a _**Ladryrose23 **_por tus comentarios, te lo agradezc_o._

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, aunque tarde en subirlo.

En el próximo capítulo será por decirlo así "revelador".

Besos, se me cuidan.

**Reviews?**

**"**


End file.
